I need a hero
by UTOPIAN ANGEL
Summary: This takes place after AoU only hulk and Thor are still here. So basically a villain from each universe (LB AND avengers) team up to take down their common enemy. I'm not the best at summaries so just read the story if you wanna find out more. :)
1. Ugh Boys

**This story takes place after the events of Age of Ultron only Quicksilver is alive and during the beginning of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This is my very first fanfiction ever so don't hate. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Skylar's POV)

This "Daventower" is amazing but not as amazing as the view of New York from outside. There's only one thing I'm not enjoying; the fact that I still don't have my powers.

"Skylar! tell Kaz to stop bugging me with his fire!" Bree yelled. But the boys have powers.

"Kaz," I started to talk but was cut off by an icicle nearly taking my head off. "Kaz! Oliver! you really need to be careful with you're powers or one of us could get seriously hurt" I said.

"Yeah what if you hit Mr. D and mess up his 'prefect hair'?" Chase added. Oliver was Busy trying to absorb the icy mess he made while Kaz was lighting the tips of Bree's on fire.

"Haven't you guys heard the saying 'with great power comes great responsibility?" I asked. "Nope." both of them said in unison. I groaned "I need a day out" I mumbled.

I went to find Bree who ran into the bathroom trying to fix her partially smoldered hair. "Hey Bree, wanna go out and see the city?" "Maybe after I get back at Kaz for turning my hair black" Bree said angrily.

"Okay, I'll go by myself" I mumbled. After changing out of my PJ's, I grabbed my purse and headed out. After a peaceful walk, I eventually reach 7th avenue.

The peaceful part ended with sirens from above. Followed by a monotone voice announcing "Pardon the interruption, but the city of New York is now under lockdown."

I run to the nearest building only to find that its locked. With nowhere to go I start running towards home only to get lost. _some luck I have_ I thought. I hide in an alley, pull out my phone and try to text Bree. Shoot; no bars.

Maybe I should just stay put; Or try to go home again. I start to leave the alley and walk back the way I came.

Then all of heck broke loose.

* * *

 **I know it's a short chapter but they get longer I promise.**


	2. plans and bams!

**Sorry it took a while; this was a little hard to do with my tablet shutting down on me ;( but here is chapter 2 thanks for your support and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony's POV

"Okay, New York is now under lock down. Remind me why?" I asked while drinking some soda."Maybe because your evil son has returned and planted an EMP device somewhere around seventh avenue" Steve responded.

" You mean Ultron? He is not my son; I made him and he has none of my amazing looks" I said back. "Sure; just keep telling yourself that" Steve replied.

"So what's the plan?" Romanoff asked. Steve sat up and was about to respond but Wanda took over. "Vhe search; starting from seventh avenue and work our way around" She said with a smirk.

Steve looked fairly annoyed with her but kept it in and turned to Pierto. "Can you go out and make sure there's no civilians in the area?" Steve asked him.

"Of course I can; be back in a flash" He said while he walked to the door and sped off. "vould I go after him?" Wanda asked. "He should be fine on his own and besides he's your brother; you should know him better than anyone else" I said.

"You're right" she said walking to the door. "you're still gonna follow him?" I asked. "Yep" she said as she left.

Pierto's POV

I sped past 3rd and 5th avenue; nothing to be found. To be honest I was hoping to bump into someone and help them out because even after what happened in Slovakia, only two of the avengers trust me and my sister; Hawkeye and Iron man.

My thoughts were cut off when I reached Seventh avenue; I knew because I bumped into the Seventh avenue sign.

That's gonna leave a mark; so i stopped to check if it was bad; because anything that I feel, my sister feels. As I stopped, I saw something _or someone_ out of the corner of my eye.

I take a look to find that what I saw was a girl; walking down the alley. Perfect just what I hoped for, someone to help.

So I sped towards her; she flipped me on the ground. "who are you and what is going on?" she asked. "the name's Quicksilver and you are in a bad place right now.


	3. Fire and metal

Chase pov

"Wheres Skylar?" I asked while helping out Bree with lunch; by that I mean I'm making

lunch; bree is horrible at cooking.

"I don't know; but she did say something about seeing New York." She replied "but how? The entire city is under lockdown."

"Maybe she took shel-" She was interrupted by a fireball now scorching her hair. Again. "Kaz!" Bree yelled.

Poor Kaz tried to run but Bree has super speed so she can caught up

easily.

"This is the last time you will ever set my hair on fire. Do you understand?" Bree

said while holding him by the shirt.

"Hey what's going on?" Oliver asked while trying not to laugh at this scene in front of him.

"Kaz set Bree's hair on fire, again" I replied. "That's it? I can take care of that," he used his water powers to put out the fire on Bree's now black hair.

"Thanks Oliver, now if you excuse me, Kaz is gonna go dye my hair." She grabbed Kaz and dragged him up the stairs to her room.

"Who do you think is suffer more? Kaz or Bree?" Oliver asked. "Probably Bree, Kaz doesn't know squat about hair dye."

Wanda's POV

I've been searching vor like an hour but so var I've found nothing. Maybe Tony was right, maybe I should give vim vis space.

Before I could turn back, I come face to face with none other than Mr metal himself, along with vis army. "Hello my dear Wanda, long time no see" he said.

I try to blast him but I miss and hit a few of his soldiers. "Hey you hit Jarvis 2.0" Ultron said.

"Vho cares?" That must have ticked him off because he just took a swing at me; He too also missed.

I fly up and try to out run him because I cant take an army out myself. While I'm up here, I decide to call for backup.

"Guys, it's Scarlet; I bumped vinto Mr metal and vhe brought an army so I could use some help" I said though my comm while blasting anything that comes near me.

"Okay we're coming; just hold them off for a bit" Steve said. I do as I was told and continue to blast stuff until one of his soldiers come from behind and pounds me back on the ground.

"Aw Is my princess all tuckered out?" Ultron said with a hint of sarcasm. "I vill never be your prince-" I was interrupted by a sudden throb in my head.

It felt like vy head was bleeding from the inside. Stupid Pierto , always running into stuff, I thought.

"What's wrong my princess?" Ulton asked with more sarcasm. "Vor the last time, I vill not vand never be your PRINCESS!" I yelled sending a blast wave in all directions.

"Wanda did you do something because the bomb just went offline" Tony asked. "I guess I just disabled it."

I talked for too long because Ultron recovered, snuck behind me, and took a swing at vy head.

I watched as a bag was put over ve; I tried to fight it but before long, I blacked out.


	4. Confrontations and explainations

Chpt 4. The effects of not doing your job

Skylars pov

"What do you mean by a bad place?" I asked him. "Vell, theres a bomb somewhere vin the city and we're trying to find it. "Who's we?"

"Me, my sister, Iron man, Black widow-"

"the avengers you mean?"

"Veah but right now you veed to leave before you get hurt" He said.

"Relax, I'll be fine" I replied. He gave me a confused look, so I decided to demonstrate what i meant.

I flew up into the air and looked at him from above than looked around until I saw something strange. Another girl in the air blasting at bunch of robots? Or silver skinned people?

"Woah are you supergirl?" he said. "My name is Skylar, Skylar Storm" I told him, "also by any chance do you happen to know the other girl in the sky? She's blasting these robots out of the sky"

"Oh crud, Vanda" he mumbled under his breath. He winced even though nothing hit him and looked on the verge of passing out. "Um, hey speedy, you okay?" I asked him.

"That other girl was Vanda, my sister and we have this thing where she feels vhatever I feel and vice versa" he said.

"So if you're acting like this, then either you have a weakness nearby or your sister is getting beat up by those robots thingies?"

"First, I don't have a weakness, and vext, veah she's getting beat, so vhere is she?" He asked.

"I saw her right above the 5th avenue sign" I replied. Quicksilver sped off towards 5th avenue while I debated wether or not I should follow him.

Quicksilvers pov

I vas speeding as fast as I possibly can to where Skylar said she vast saw her. Vhen I got there, all there was were robot parts and oil.

Then I hear the noise if a chopper I looked above me at the avengers in a plane, while Ironman and Thor vere flying alongside.

"Woah, your sister is pretty strong" Skylar said, which made me jump. "Hey Quicksilver, who's that and where's your sister?" Tony asked.

"Vhis is Skylar and I vas hoping vou could tell me vhat" I replied. "She sent us a comm about 15 minutes ago but we haven't been able to reach her since."

Skylar flew up,into the sky and again looked around. "Im not sure if this helps but theres a plane flying away 20 blocks from here" "how are you flying?" Thor asked.

"That doesn't matter," Steve said, "what does matter is we get Scarlet back"


	5. Sceming and dreaming

Bree's POV

"lockdown or not, I'm going to look for Skylar" I said. "Bree you do realize that you could possibly be hurt or even worse, killed right?" Mr. Davenport replied.

"I do not care, Skylar is the closest I got to a sister and if the movie Frozen taught me anything, is that sisters care for eachother" "Well I'm not letting you go out there until the lockdown is taken off" he said as he went back to staring at himself in the mirror.

"It's the basement all over again" I mumbled to myself. I walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was stuck.

This calls for drastic measures, I went over to Oliver who was in the middle of a cup stacking game with Kaz and whispered in his ear "I'll give you a kiss if you pry open the door with your super strength"

Oliver instantly agreed and went to pry open the doors for me, and as promised, I gave him a kiss; a hershey kiss. He looked a little shocked and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Well it's just that I thought I'd be getting a kiss from you" he replied. I felt so bad but after what happened with my last crush, I decided that I don't need a man (or boy in this case.)

"Oh well I guess that's only in your dreams" I said as I sped through the doors.


	6. A surprise meeting

**Sorry again I know it's been a while but I'm moving to another state and I've been helping out as much as I can. But I'm glad its summer so I'll be able to update more often ( hopefully) anyways, on with the chapter!**

Wanda POV

I woke with a start, I vas hearing voices all around me but I couldn't vee anything. I tried to fly but my arms and legs were chained to the ground.

"I believe this is the girl you were asking for, she was flying in the sky when we reached her" a metallic voice said.

Ultron i guess, my thoughts vere cut off when I felt something or someone grabbing the bag on top of my head. I very quickly closed my eyes to make it look like I'm sleeping.

Vhen the bag vas off completely, I took a peak and saw a mean looking guy in front of me along vith mr metal.

The mean looking guy was wearing all black minus some neon green alongside the vedges.

He turned and walked to where ultron was standing, "YOU IMBECILE! We had a deal, I provide you with the amount of energy you need since I will be in control of the world's power supply and in exchange, you bring me Skylar Storm not Scarlet Witch!"

Vho the heck vis Skylar Storm? I thought. The mean guy notice me and started taking a closer vook at me. "I suppose she will have to do for now" he spat back at ultron.

I summoned my powers in case things get ugly and aimed at the both of them. "Now now Wanda that is not how to greet people" Ultron said. "Shut up you heartless freak" I snarled back.

Ultron came running at me (vet's face it no robot likes being called out) and punched me hard in the stomach. I stared vighting back, blasting vim with everything I got left in me.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP?!" The mean guy yelled. His yell shook the entire building which made us both fall.

"Ultron leave the room until you are needed and as for you, I have a deal to make. I need you to bring me Skylar Storm along with her doctor friends, and the three bionic heroes that destroyed me last time"

"What if I refuse? And what vo you mean by 'last time'?"

"Long story and if you refuse, you brother; Quicksilver isn't it? Along with everyone you care about will be incapacitated," he said with a evil grin, "permanently"


	7. And some more speeding

**Hello I know it's been awhile but I'm moving to a different state so I'll try to update when I can and also I've Been challenged by killer frosting to write a robray fanfic (robstar is better) so that might take some time. Now let me continue telling this story**

BREE'S POV

I'm running faster than normal to avoid Kaz or Oliver flying after me, which resulted in me running into Central Park; where a plane was landing.

I go hide behind the nearby bushes. Out of the plane came some girl (which wasn't Skylar), a robot man,and... What the heck?!

It was the incapacitator. I thought he blew up! Ugh why does all the villains we fight come back from the dead?

I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of them to show everyone later.

"Remember our deal" the robot man said.

"Vhatever" the girl said back as she walked away, unaware of me following her.

(Time skip)

She went to this tower and after typing in this long passcode, went in. I sped in before the doors closed.

SKYLAR POV

Cap told me to stay in the tower until the lockdown was removed, which Iron man had set to last for a week.

"So what's the plan?" Black widow asked. "Well first we need to know where the heck is she" Cap replied.

"I'm right here" scarlet said. Quicksilver sped over and gave her a hug. "How vid you escape?" He asked.

"Vou shouldn't underestimate me like vat and I escaped by knocking out Ultron and I just phased out" she replied, "vand who is that?"

"Vis is Sky and she kinda got lost, now she's stuck here until the lockdown is over"

I gave her a small wave and started to walk up to her when I saw something hiding behind the door.

It saw me coming and sped away, "oh no you don't" I mumbled. I flew off after it only to find "Bree?!"

Did scarlet take the deal? Why did Bree follow her? And how is the incapacitator back? You won't find these answers and more until I post the next chapter ( did you get the reference)


	8. Confusingly confusion from others

Chapter 7 Quicksilver's POV

 **Hello people of the Internet(guess where I got that from) Look I'm alive! And I'm not giving up on this story... Ever.. So you people are stuck with me mwahaha! I know it has been a while since an update but it isn't my fault blame school, I just started high school so I'm still getting used to it. Hopefully I'll be able to update once a week and stop doing it once a month.. Also I forgot the disclaimer so I don't own any lab rats or marvel characters.. Unfortunately *crawls in a hole crying about how I only own a plot***

I vas happy to see Skylar getting along with my sister but something seems off, I excused myself vand sped to the security room. I looked onto the cameras to see someone hiding behind the door. I sped back to see Skylar talking with vhoevers there. It seems as though she knew them, and was arguing with them but I wasn't so sure

"Um sky, who's that?" They asked.

"Oh him? That's Quicksilver, he's a speedster like us" she replied.

"Oh um okay hi," she said to him before continuing, "anyways that girl that just came in she was with someone earlier and you believe who" she paused for a moment to make sure that Vanda wasn't listening.

"Vou mean you know vho kidnapped her?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was some robot guy and-"

"Vou mean Ultron?" I corrected.

Bree shot him a look, "yeah Ultron and the incapacitator" she said sheepishly.

"WHAT HIM?! AGAIN!?" Skylar yelled, gaining some attention.

"Could we talk without everyone staring at us?" The girl asked.

"Sure, let's go outside, do you want to come?" Skylar asked turning to where I was. But little did she know I was already outside.

Wanda's pov

I could tell vat I've been followed here but by whom, I don't know. I see my brother talking to some brown haired girl with pink highlights, Steve told me that she has powers like us but I don't trust her. She was walking towards me when something behind me moved and she sped over to catch it. I turned around, powers ready just to see its another girl.

Tony approached me, "so Wanda, where were you?" He asked. I had to lie, for Pierto's sake, "I was taken by Ultron but I escaped"

"huh. I didn't think you had it in you to fight all of his robots" stark replied, "anyways glad your back"

Pierto, and those two other girls all sped outside using their speed, _so that's why they get along so well_ I thought. As I went out the doors, the girls just stared and Pierto was doing his signature smirk.

"Um hi, I'm Skylar and this is my friend Bree" the girl with highlights said.

"Hi im Wanda, formally known as Scarlet witch" I said to her while trying to read her mind; but nothing came up, just like with Ultron and his friend. The other girl, Bree her mind was just filled with dealing with a guy named mr Davenport? Maybe her dad? I don't know.

"Anyways sis, vhe have a problem, vand It has to do with Ultron an-" he didn't get to finish because he started to clutch his head and yelling in pain.

"Pierto? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. The only thing that came out was when he mumbled 'make it stop' and collapsed on the pavement below us.

 **Yeah here's a cliffy so hehehehe I was so sad writing this part but I still did it anyways...*runs as fast as possible to avoid angry fan girls/boys***


	9. un problemo

**Hello Internet, I have decided that I will try to update every Tuesday because I'll be able to update from school wile my friends are at their clubs. I didn't join any clubs tho they were all boring or about dancing which I'm horrible at. Also just wanna say thanks to the peeps that followed, favorited, or commented on this story. Sorry about the ranting, so, on with the chapter!**

Steve's POV

"so your saying that Greek gods exist?" me and Thor were talking about how he just found out that they were real.

"yes my friend I was fighting a hellhound when two children came out with swords one of them controlled water to swallow it whole-" he was interrupted when Clint approached us, clearly drunk as heck.

"so Steve, wanna drink?" Clint slurred.

"you and Tony are gonna die from that poison" I scowled back. i mean really, who would want to spend every night poisoning themselves?

"whatever, it beats dying by crashing into the artic" Clint replied. I know he doesn't mean that, he's drunk, and most drunk people don't know what they're saying.

As if he was reading my mind, vision said, " but at the same other drunk people reveal what they're feeling while drunk so which one do you think it is?" dang I hate it when he does that.

"I need some air, this place reeks of alcohol" I said as I walked out the front door just as Skylar sped in the door, slamming into me.

" sorry Cap I didn't mean for that, it's just that weweretalkingthenquicksilverstartedtoscreamsayinghisheadhurtsand-"

"Woah woah woah, Skylar calm down, what happened?" I asked.

Bree POV

What the heck did I get myself into? All I did was go to find Skylar and now I'm looking at a girl trying to read her unconscious brothers mind. I mean really, there isn't anyone in the world that can read a persons mind. An idea popped into my mind; I turned towards Skylar.

"hey Skylar, do you think that there's someone inside that could help him?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back" she said as she zoomed off to find help. I turned back around to see scarlet looking at me in a weird way, "so vhat happened to your hair?" She asked.

"Well my idiot friend lit it on fire so I made him re-dye it but he sucked so bad that half of my hair is black and the other half is brown"

"Also your friend vis Skylar storm right?" Oh god she knew about her! How?!

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine; what were you doing with the incapacitator?" I said.

"The incapaci who?" She responded.

"the guy and his robot friend, your brother said his name is Ultron? Yeah he was with the incapacitator and so were you so why ?" She ignored me and turned back towards her brother and continued to try read his mind. After a few minutes of just sitting and staring, Scarlet gasped and looked as if she'd seen a ghost, her Golden eyes filled with fear.

"Scarlet?" I asked cautiously, "are you okay?"

Oliver POV

I can't believe it, tricked by love. I'll never hear the end of this. better go find them I thought as I walked out the door. as I was leaving I ran into Douglas, the formally evil brother of Mr Davenport.

"hey how did you get out the city's on lockdown" I asked.

"I have my ways what about you" he replied.

"super strength," I said pointing to the now broken door, " have you seen Bree or Skylar anywhere?"

"no just call them" he said. of course! how could I be so stupid! I quickly dialed the number and thankfully Bree picked up, " hey Oliver before you get mad, we have a problem, it involves the incapacitator" dang I haven't heard that name in a while, ever since he blew up.

"what about him?" I asked cautiously.

" he's back and he has friends"

"Wow he sounds more social than Chase" Douglas said.

"are you sure it's him because he blew up and there's no coming back from that" I asked.

"I swear that it's him, see?" l looked at my phone where Bree hung up and sent a picture, after pulling it up, surely enough that was the incapacitator. I dropped my phone in shock . Douglas, who was still next to me Stared, "dude you okay? you looked a little spooked,"he said as he picked up my phone and looked at the picture, letting out a low whistle," dang thats one hot chick but whos the other two?"

"come on let's go"I said grabbing his arm and going back into the house. As I walked in, chase and kaz, who was covered in brown hair dye were on the couch,

 **yeah so that's chapter 9 of idk 20?30? maybe 40? so what do u think and should I add Adam and Leo as well? I because if I do then I have an idea for them. muhahahahahahahaha plz be sure to comment, review, follow, and all that good stuff**


	10. Dun dun duuuuuunnnn! Dramatic music:)

**Omgs! I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week, I've been writing an English essay on Oedipus the King -.- also thanks to everyone who commented and followed and all that good stuff, anyways on with the chapter!**

SCARLET POV

I gasped very quickly after removing my hand away from my brother.

"scarlet? Are you okay?" Bree asked from behind me.

"I vill tell you later" I replied as Skylar came back with Captain America. A after getting Pierto to the med bay cap approached me,

"I know you read his mind now tell me what you saw" he said.

"I saw two boys, one named Leo another named Adam-" Bree was also in the room talking on the phone when she heard us.

"What about them?" She asked full of concern.

"What do you have anything to do with them and where did you come from?" cap asked.

"They're my brothers," she said, "scarlet can you please continue?" After explaining, Bree sped out of the tower just as Skylar walked in.

"Okay two things one, where's Bree and two, umm iron man just passed out on top of the fridge, is that normal?" she asked. cap answered her.

" If Bree is the other girl then she left a while ago after some info was revealed and as for Stark, yeah that's normal he's an alcoholic" he said.

CHASE POV

Oliver just came in with Douglas who he found outside our door.

"Kaz right? Why are you covered in chocolate?" Douglas asked.

"it's hair dye and no I'm not Kaz I'm Kim Kardashian" he said back. Douglas rolled his eyes as Mr d came downstairs after spending like the entire day looking in the mirror.

"Chase, where are the girls, why is Douglas here, and who broke down my door?!" He asked. Ignoring mr Davenport's questions Oliver stepped in the middle of everything.

"We have bigger problems than the door and Douglas," Oliver said as he pulled out his phone, " Bree sent me this from the park, the incapacitator is back and-" he was interrupted when Bree sped back in here. She was out of breath and in tears.

"-and he has Leo and Adam" Bree said panting

FIN~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. **I bet that you thought it was over well your wrong :) normally I would've ended it there, but since I didn't update last week I decided to put what scarlet see's in her brothers mind...**

 _I was in a very dark cage, tied up. There were two other people next to me and from the looks of it, they also tried to put up a fight. One of them was all muscles,seems as though he took all the blows, he was knocked out cold; as for the other one, he was just a scrawny little boy, well not little, he looked like a teenager. He was trying to reach the other_ _boy._

 _"Adam," he whispered, "dude wake up" he waited a bit. After a while he yelled,_

 _"FREE PANCAKES!" adam, I heard the other boy call him that, shot up like a bullet._

 _"where are they?!" He asked._

 _"they're aren't any" he said, giving g him a look. Adam looked really mad._

 _"LEO!" he screamed. Leo scooted to the other side of the room as the door opened, revealing the same guy from earlier._

 _"hello bionic brats" said the guy._

 _" WHAT HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" Leo yelled._

 _"a good villain never tells his secrets" replied the guy._

 _"wait if you a good villain then doesn't that mean your not a villain at all?" Adam asked. Everyone looked at Adam and Leo face palmed._

 _"Ignoring that, who should I take first?" The guy snarled. He started doing einee meenie miney moe and ended up picking Leo. He stifled a scream as he was dragged off by the guy. Leo tried to fight him using some blast that came out of his arm, he hit the guy but it didn't affect him. The guy grabbed Leo's arm and twisted it until it was broken, Leo screamed bloody murder._

 _"LEO! WAIT, TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Adam hollered. The guy put Leo down and turned towards Adam. After opening up the cage, He did something I found very weird; Adam formed a blue light around him and eventually released it, sending a wave in all "directions knocking the guy, Leo, and me to the floor I tried to yell at him but he acted as if I wasn't even there._

 _"You will pay for that" the guy said. He kicked Adam in the stomach, knocking al the wind out of him. He quickly got up and started fighting the guy. Even with these so-called bionics, he was no match. The guy once again knocked him unconscious, and started dragging him out the door, he wasn't even struggling_

 _"Adam.." Leo mumbled.._

 _*KRONOS USED A MAGICAL TIMESKIP__

 _After a few hours, two guards came, dragging Adam back in. He was covered in scars all of which were bleeding a bit and had a bloody nose._

 _"ADAM!" Leo scooted towards his limp body._

 _"L-Leo?" He said weakly._

 _"yeah Adam I'm here stay with me" Leo said gently slapping his face._

 _"If I don't make it, tell Bree I love her and will miss her. Also tell chase I-I'll always b-be taller than him" he said as he closed his eyes and his head lolled to the side._

 **I know what your thinking.. WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL ADAM?! Well there's reasoning for it and I won't say why so don't ask. So what do u think comment any ideas you got to improve the story. review, follow, and favoriteplz! Here's some candy!ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ1ㇱ2ㇱ3ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ2 oh and forgot to mention, I have a watt pad there I go by DYSTOPIANROYALTY so check that out as well this story isn't on there bc when I came to post it there, the first chapter was already gone from here But I have an original story meaning I own everything on there and a PJO fanfic there as well... Yeah so see you hopefully next week!**


	11. This just in I'm surrounded by idiots

**what?! I updated on time?!? omgs this is awesome!!! okay... anyways** **hi guys!!!!! tis I the DYSTOPIAN PRINCESS! just a quick shoutout to Louis 117 for commenting on my latest chapter. so thanks and trust me they are in good hands...**

 **CHASE POV**

I couldn't believe this. the same guy that put me in a hospital has returned from an explosion a freaking explosion how the heck is that possible?!? and kidnapped my brothers. I can't go one week without something happening to me can I!? Mr Davenport was the first to react.

" if he has Leo and Adam, then that means the academy was attacked" he said as he went into the basement. we All followed him down there, when I went to Bree.

"how do you know about all this?" I asked her. she explained everything from the park to the mind reading girl.

"so your saying that Skylar is with the avengers, you snuck into the most secure building in new York, and you met a girl with mind powers and a boy with superspeed like you?"

"yep and that isn't the bad part, what she saw, is the bad part; she saw Leo and Adam, who was unconscious. Leo woke him up by pissing him off. then the incapacitator showed up, took Leo at first but Adam volunteered himself instead. after a while 2 guards came back dragging Adam back. Leo went to him and Adam said to tell me that he loves me and to tell you that he will always be taller than you, then he closed his eyes and went limp" she said tearing up at the last part. my heart just dropped a million miles down. Adam is dead. the words didn't seem compatible on my head. he was the strongest out of all 3 of us. there's no way that he's gone. The incapacitator is going to pay and he will pay severely, first he put me in a hospital and now he killed Adam. Bree was sobbing on the floor. I offered her my hand, after accepting it, we went down to the basement. Mr Davenport managed to get a hold of the academy and was told by Spin that the academy was attacked by someone dressed in black and green. Adam, Leo, him and Daniel stayed behind to fight him but he and Daniel were knocked out by some proton blast thing. when they came to, Adam and Leo were gone. Douglas went up to the screen.

"is Daniel okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," spin said sarcastically, " and yea he's fine"

"thanks for the information Spin, we have to go, you and Daniel are in charge. try not to blow the place up" Mr Davenport said. after hanging up, he came towards me and asked where's Skylar at and why is Bree crying Kaz and Oliver were behind him both curious about my answer. I had alot of explaining to do.

TONY POV 5 HOURS LATER...

ugh. my head is killing me. I woke up on top of the fridge, which isn't a surprise. I jumped off, which once again was a bad thing to do, I collapsed on the floor.

"Sir are you okay?" JARVIS asked.

"I'm fine, where are the others?" I replied.

" they are by the medbay Sir" what are they doing there did we get attacked while I was drinking like crazy? I got my suit on and flew down to the medbay.

"what's going on?!" I asked.

"ah, sleeping beauty awakes" Thor said.

"shut it sparky" I replied, "still no one told me what's going on so enlighten me" that's when a girl, just some random girl, walked up to me and somehow told me everything.

"since when did we let complete strangers into the tower?" I asked.

" I'm no stranger, I'm a friend of the Davenports. I'm Skylar storm" she said. I stared at her, dumbstruck there was only one person who knew about my deal with the Davenports and that was the Davenports!! how did she know??

SKYLAR POV

while iron man was passed out, I took the liberty of reading his mind for any information that he might know. that's when I found his past with Mr Davenport and Douglas. I swear when I get my hands on them, I'm going to choke them. I went back to the medbay and introduced myself to iron man, who was shocked I knew. after a stare-off, he left. Scarlet came over, who was very interested in me.

"so Skylar, how did you get here?" she asked me.

"well-" I was interrupted by a gasp as Quicksilver shot up from the bed, shocking both me and Scarlet.

"Pietro! you scared me half to death! what happened? are you okay!?" Scarlet exclaimed.

"sorry sis, and I'm fine except for my head"

"any ideas for what caused this?" I asked.

" I don't know I just remember us talking, then me screaming then the nightmares" Scarlet looked a little sad as he said that while I was totally confused.

"what are you talking about?" I asked looking between the two. After they explained it to me I stormed off.

"vhere are you going?" Quicksilver asked me.

"back to the tower, to get Bree and her brother and probably destroy something" I replied. they both looked at each other confused as I walked out.

QUICKSILVER POV

me and Wanda had a little mind message and both decided to follow her. we waited until she flew off before I grabbed wanda and zoomed behind her. we stopped as she flew into the balcony high above us. while I did the logical thing and went through the front door. for some odd reason there was no security anywhere. we made it to the top level. man I was pumped I feel like I could run a mile right now! it feels good to be running again! my thoughts were cut as we made our way to the door vhere we could hear yelling. Wanda made us invisible to everyone in there, so we could just stand there and nobody could see us. my thought were cut when I heard the yelling.

"YOU BOTH SHOULD BE ASHAMED!" Skylar yelled.

"what are you talking about?" some boy asked.

"I'm sorry Chase but it looks like I'm the one who's going to have to tell you this. But here it goes, after the death of the incapacitator, the avengers were notified of what happened. iron man was sent to investigate this and as for these two, they stayed behind trying to see what makes him tick. they both eventually met iron man who was going to arrest them for messing with the dead, but they BRIBED him not to mention anything. Being the stupid idiot he is he agreed and left. eventually after he left, the Davenports found his core and to see how it works,

reconnected it to his body which revived him. iron man was notified by Douglas who was against this entirely, Douglas then told iron man everything. iron man tried to fight the incapacitator but ultimately failed. the incapacitator escaped and hasn't been seen until now" she finished telling. the boy she called Chase looked fairly mad and Bree looked betrayed and I was just pissed that Stark would let people get away with that kind of stuff. but at least now we know how the green guy got here. But how did Ultron get here??

 **yeah it's a small cliffy but hey at least the chapter is longer than normal and besides, how did Ultron get here?? tell me what you think in the comments...**

 **disclaimer:**

 **do I look like someone awesome enough to make labrats or avengers?? no. I am not. I'm just a crazily obsessed fangirl who cries in a hole about not coming up with shows and movies that amazing... see you next week**


	12. EMERGENCY AN PLZ READ!

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter it's an A/N but don't skip it this is VERY IMPORTANT so anyways there's no light way to break this to u guys... Well here goes nothing...**

 **you all are aware of the lab rats marathon on Disney XD right now right?**

 **it leads up to the finale of lab rats elite force... The SERIES FINALE of the show!**

 **Yep the show is ending and there's no spinoff or anything Saturday night is the last new episode of lab rats EVER!**

 **Im crying right now becuse Saturday is the last time I'll see Bree and Skylar in action, Kaz and Oliver making fun of everyone else, Oliver and Skylar dating, and Chase being his so nerdy yet amazing self...**

 **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾫ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾫ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾫ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾫ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾖ** **? ﾟﾘﾩ** **? ﾟﾘﾫ**

 **yeah so that's it but just because the shows ending, doesn't mean this story is anytime soon. The new chapter will be up nxt Tuesday**


	13. DunnDunnDunnnnn yay more dramatic music

**hello again people who actually read this! thanks for the follows and reviews! Also I watched "the attack last night and well was supposed to end with Chase standing over - and saying -( I'm not a spoiler) plz tell me in the comments, I'll give a shoutout to whoever answers!** **anyways if u thought that this story is getting Interesting, then just you wait because I'm jus getting startedanyways on with the chapter!**

Chase POV

I am the smartest man in the world and I still don't understand what Skylar is talking about. All I got was that Mr Davenport and Douglas were responsible for the Incapacitor's return. and some guy named iron man let them get away with it.

"Skylar I know that me and Douglas did something wrong but just so you know, it was all his idea" Mr Davenport said. Douglas looked like he's been slapped.

"NO IT WASN'T!" he replied. it probably was Mr Davenport's idea but is too arrogant to admit it.

"I don't care whos idea it was bit all I'm saying is that I hope your project paid off because Adam is dead because of it"

"w-what?" Douglas said.

"how do you know?" Mr Davenport asked. Of all the things that he could say, he doubted me!? did he really think that I would joke about something like this!? my thoughts were cut when my cybernetic eyes caught 2 unknown presences standing by the door. one of them started walking over to the middle of the room.

"I can prove it" they said turning visible. I summoned my glo staff and aimed it at her neck in case she was a baddie.

" Chase put it down she's a friend and Scarlet why did you follow me?" Skylar asked.

"to make sure you don't destroy anything" I know her from somewhere but where? that's when I realized she's the same in the photo Oliver showed us. Douglas must've recognized her too because he started walking up to her.

he let out a low whistle, "hi there, I'm Douglas and I'm not seeing anyone so maybe we could hang out sometime?" he asked trying to kiss her hand. in a matter of seconds he was on the floor, the scary thing is Scarlet, as Skylar called her, didn't touch Douglas.

"a simple no would've been better" he said brushing himself off. I looked around and noticed the second presence was in front of Scarlet.

I grabbed my staff and pointed it in front of Scarlet.

"Chase I told you she's a friend" Skylar scolded.

"I know but my cybernetic eye sensed another person in front of her" Skylar looked at me with blank eyes until she understood.

"really Quicksilver you too?" Skylar exclaimed.

"quick-who?" Kaz and Oliver asked in unison. Scarlet who apparently has powers turned him uninvisible to reveal a guy with blondish brownish hair and brown eyes and wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans.

"aw man you could've said your taken " Douglas said. Both Scarlet and Quicksilver blushed.

"umm no were siblings" Scarlet stuttered, " anyways you wanted proof about Adam and Leo right?" then she did something very odd, she projected what happened from her hand! I saw everything that happened there from Adam getting mad about pancakes to his last words. seeing it made me even madder than before.

"now do you believe me" I asked a shocked mr Davenport. He nodded his head, then I heard the one sound no one should dare make right now, applause.

"bravo princess that was a lovely dream you showed us" someone sneered. I turned around to see a man or my bad a robot standing on the ledge. his wires were showing everywhere and his eyes were a bright red. I once again summoned my glo staff and aimed it at Mr metal.

"he a friend of yours" I asked.

"a friend of yours I may be but a friend of theirs" he said pointing at Scarlet and Quicksilver, "I may not be"

"so we're dealing with a poetic robot?" Kaz asked, "this is gonna be easy" he made a fireball and threw it at the robot. the robot turned towards Kaz and shot a laser out of his eyes, just like Adam. After he fired, he called in some back up so now everyone was fighting a robot or two except mr Davenport, who went down to mission command. As for the laser, Kaz actually dodged it, and then fired another one. this time the robot deflected it and it was now headed straight for Scarlet. Quicksilver then grabbed her and at sound speed, ran to the other side of the room. which explains his name, he has the same power as Bree. speaking g of whom, was now head to head with the robot. Eventually he got the upper hand and threw Bree across the room. She was about to hit the wall when a red swarm surrounded her and broke her fall. I look for who did this to see scarlet destroying a bunch of robots with the flick of her wrist.

"Now princess why are you helping them I thought we had a deal?" The robot sneered once again.

"Two things one, I am not your princess and two, who said I was?" She replied as she thrusted her palm to the ground, knocking all of us to the ground. "Sorry Pierto" she said as the world went black.

LEO POV

i was sitting on the floor with Adam's limp body in my lap. I have to find a way out of here, I can't use my bionic arm because its shattered (from the inside) but I can.. My thoughts were cut when the incapacitator came back.

"I will destroy you for what you did to him" I croaked. Adam was like a brother to me and in many ways he is my brother, even though he rarely showed it, he cared a lot for us so now it's my turn to care for him.

"you mean me torturing him? Or are you talking about your other friends?" He said mockingly.

"What did you do to them?" I asked my voice rising in anger.

"Me? I did nothing except send Ultron to visit them, as for you brother there, he is very much alive, just near the brink of death" he sneered ( **(ik there's a lot of sneering in this chapter just live with it)** my heart jumped as high as the cell, Adam is alive, there's still time to get him treated. Or wait, what if he's toying with me? I quickly checked his pulse (which I should've done a while ago) and to my relief, there is one but its faint.

"Now did you really think I would kill him now when I can kill the both of you in front of your family's?" The incapacitator asked. That was the last straw for me, you can make me suffer all you want but no one touches my family. I used my bionic leg or as Adam calls it my flimsy little leg, to bust open the cage which interrupted our bionic chip signals. Thankfully though I do not have a bionic chip so I still have full use of my leg. He was shocked but recovered as soon as I gave him an uppercut to the chin. We began to fight. We were soon on top of eachother trying to slit eachother throat as another person walked in and with the flick of their wrist froze time. I looked up to see some girl but that wasn't the problem the problem was she was holding an unconscious Skylar Storm.

 **I know it's way to early to ask but should I do a sequel? Answer by a Pm or comment see you all next week! Oh and happy Halloween ㇱ2ㇱ3ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ3ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ3ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ3ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ3ㇱ1ㇱ2ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ2㈴6ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ1ㇱ3ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5ㇳ5**


	14. Another meeting and some betrayal

Hello people who are probably hyper on candy, here is chapter 13, the bad luck chapter (Friday the 13th anyone?) anyways, recently I was reading a fanfic from TheGirlWithABrokenSmile00 and it was amazingly amazing just a heads up if you choose to read her story, you will need a box of tissues and a snack or two. she also answered and unfortunately that is where it ends which really made me mad. okay I rant too much so here is the next chapter!

SCARLET POV

I walked in to see Leo fighting the guy in green. I froze time but Leo managed to resist it. how!? he got up and walked up to me.

"you listen, me and my brother are leaving, with her" he said pointing at Skylar.

"sorry Leo, I'm afraid I can't let you leave" I replied.

" how do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm an empathetic" I said, " now get back into the cage, please"

"are you crazy!? I just busted out of there"

"I know but, if you want her to live, then you will listen to me"

"she's a superhero, she can't die"

"even the greatest heroes can meet their end" I said motioning to his brother. which gave e me an idea.

"I'll tell you what, you get back on there, and I will heal your brother" I told him.

"yeah and im Superman" he scoffed.

"do you really want to risk his life?" he thought for a second.

"fine, heal him first then and only then will I go back into the cage"

"seems vair" I replied. I placed Skylar down next to me and got to work healing Adam. after a few minutes, he's scars faded and the color returned to his face. I stared down at my hands, I shouldn't be able to do that, my plan was to just make an illusion of him.

"well did you do it?" he asked.

"yeah" I replied, "don't believe me, check his pulse" he put his two fingers on his neck and his eyes widened in surprise.

"h-how did you do that?" he stuttered.

"vo be honest, I don't know, but anyways I did vy end of the bargain now you keep yours" I said as I picked up Skylar. he picked up Adam and reluctantly walked to the cage. I mended the bars and went to the guy in green ( I still can't say his name) and erased his memory of the last 10 minutes.

"get ready because I'm about to unfreeze time" I told him. Leo nodded as I unfroze time.

"what happened" green said as he looked around until our eyes locked.

"ah, Scarlet witch what brings you back here?" he said.

"I completed my part of the deal, now you leave Pietro alone" I snarled.

"you completed ONE PART of our deal" he replied. I was confused he only said that he wanted Skylar, I voiced my thoughts.

"that my dear witch was a small test" he replied.

QUICKSILVER POV

I really need to stop getting head injuries. I sat up and looked around to see where I'm at when I remembered, finding g out about iron man, fighting Ultron, Wanda knocking us all out- wait a second, why would she do that since when did she work for him? again? I stood up and saw I was the only one awake, asides from Chase, that's what Bree called him. He got up and did a head count.

"where's Skylar? and that traitor?" he asked.

"to be honest, I don't know but my sister is no traitor" I replied. Chase stared at me for a while.

"your telling the truth," he said, "but what happened to the robot guy" my eyes widened as I realized that Scarlet along with Ultron were missing. what if he got her again? along with Skylar this time?! I know from last time that Scarlet is alot stronger than before but Skylar, although she may have superpowers, she lacks experience and its my job to protect everyone, even if she's more pretty, determined, and brave than most people.

"earth to speedy, are you there?" Chase waved his hands in front of me, cutting my thoughts.

"v-veah you were saying?" I asked.

" we need to find Mr Davenport and Douglas" he exclaimed.

"oh um OK" I replied getting up and speeding around.

"I didn't find them" I told him.

"you didn't check mission command" he said walking up to the chimney and opening it somehow.

"ooh cool" I said speeding in. I heard Chase mumbling something about speedsters making a mess

everywhere. we got down there and saw the Davenports arguing with eachother.

"I'm telling you I didn't tell anyone about what happened" Mr Davenport said.

"neither did I. do you think Stark said something?" Douglas replied.

"yeah let's just blame him"

"HELLO!" Chase yelled. They both jumped.

"Chase, what are you doing here? and why did you bring him here?" Douglas asked.

"in case you didn't notice, we got attacked and Skylar was kidnapped"

"are you all okay?" Mr Davenport asked.

"we are but I'm not sure about vhe others" I told him.

"okay hold up, who attacked you all? was it the incapacitator?"

" no it was Ultron"

"who?"

"evil psycho robot bent on world destruction" I said.

"who would build such a thi-" he vas interrupted by a bang from upstairs. it seems as though the others are up; we ran upstairs to see a pretty interesting sight, the avengers who probably were looking g for me, were head to head with Bree, and the other two boys.

 **YAY so Adam is alive and the elite force and avengers finally met ( and it isn't gonna be pretty) anyways I forgot upload this yesterday because I was to busy stuffing my face with candy and binge watching superhero movies also since the election is nxt week, my question is, Trump or Clinton? AND NOT HATING ON OTHERS OPINIONS!**


	15. To miss and a big green fist

helllo.. Is anyone there?... Anyone?... Sheesh you people are shy.. Anyways, it is time for the next chapter of this story to unfold...

ADAM POV **(bet no one saw that coming)**

The incapacitator has a really falafel way of torturing people. He basically would send robot after robot, each one with a different ability, the only thing that was the same is the fact they had chainsaws for heads. They were hard to beat, and with each blow the robot made at me, the incapacitator laughed. At the end, I was covered in deep scars all over and my nose was bleeding. But to make things more fun, the incapacitator pulled out a shot thingie they use at the doctors office.

"Now this won't hurt a bit; it's gonna hurt a whole lot " he snapped. He plunged it right where my chip was which hurt more than when I broke my arm. I bit back the screams which took all of my little amount of energy left. My vision was blurry and tinted red, my legs collapsed from below me. I could feel myself being dragged away by his guards.

"ADAM!" Leo scooted towards me.

"L-Leo?" I said weakly.

"yeah Adam I'm here stay with me" Leo said gently slapping my face which stung a little considering the scars.

"If I don't make it, tell Bree I love her and will miss her. Also tell chase I-I'll always b-be taller than him" I told him as the world turned black.

dream* still Adam POV

im not sure if the incapacitator caused this or not but I'm praying that's what happened, and that none of what I'm seeing is real. The academy was in ruins, dead students littered the floor like garbage in the streets. I was shocked, they didn't deserve this, they all still had a life to live. That's when it hit me, _where is my family?_ I ran all around the once proud academy until I found them in the living quarters. It was pure hell. I saw Leo, his arm was torn off and lying next to him, his face was horrorstruck and his eyes were wide but lifeless. Mr Davenport and Douglas both were on fire (literally) and lying in a heap on top of each other. Bree was inside of her capsule, which was filled with water, her neck was purple as if she was throttled. I looked around for Chase until I found him in the kitchen lying by the fridge, there was a hole in him that went right through his heart. I couldn't take this anymore, my family means the world to me And whoever hurt them would have to deal with me. I was about to get up when chase grabbed me.

"a-Adam, you c-could've saved us w-why did you l-leave?" He croaked out. His eyes that were once filled with a spark were now dull and lifeless, but staring right at me.

"I'm so sorry chase, I will make sure this never happens to you. Ever." I said. That's when a dark eerie voice filled the room, it started laughing at me.

"You don't understand do you?" It asked.

"Um no I don't which is why I'm looking for you" I replied.

"You will not find me you fool!"

"Oh okay then bye" I said as I left the room.

"No no, wait!" It exclaimed.

 _*dream end*_

I gasped as I shot up from where I was sitting.

"Adam you awake!" Leo exclaimed excitedly. I ignored him and went to the edge of the cage I bent the bars (which I shouldn't have been able to do ) and walked out to where the incapacitator was talking with a girl. I instantly started to beat him up and I kept hitting him over and over.

"What did you do to me?" I said pinning him to a wall. He didn't answer which led to me hitting him even more until the room shook for a second and now I couldn't move my arm. I tried to move my legs but they were stuck too, so was the incapacitator he couldn't move at all.

"Really scarlet, again?" I heard Leo yell. Who's scarlet? And what did she have to do with this?

"Fine fine," a girl replied. The room shook again and I was now able to move around. I turned to see a girl dressed in red and black, her hair was also red.

"Come on" she said as she walked towards the cage Leo was in. At first I was reluctant then, to prevent her from hurting my younger brother, I followed her. She was standing by the cage and For the first time since I woke up, I saw Leo his arm was still at an odd angle and now so was his leg but otherwise he was fine.

"Adam!" He cheered as he tried to get up, but ultimately failed. I went to him and gave him a huge bromantic hug.

"Leo are you okay? What did I miss?" I asked frantically.

"Nothing much except me get my ass handed to myself, meeting her," he said while pointing at the girl, "and Skylar joining us. Which reminds me, where is she?" Leo asked the girl.

"Vhe's over there in the cage made of coal" she replied. Why coal though? I thought.

"Okay one last question, are you by any chance, single?" I asked. Leo face palmed and she slapped me.

"Are you by any chance related to Douglas Davenport?" She replied.

"Yea but what does he have to do with this? Unless he became evil again, what if he makes a ghost android? We're no match for ghost bots!" I exclaimed. Leo was laughing at me and the girl just stood there, looking very confused.

"Okaaay, anyways he also asked ve for my number" she said.

"Wait you were at the tower? Is Bree and Chase okay? Why were you there?" Leo asked an falafel lot of questions.

"Well.."

BREE POV

I woke up from Oliver dumping water on me. God they are annoying, I slowly got up and made my way to him when someone crashed through the window. A man with long blonde hair, a cape, and a big hammer stood and faced me.

"Where are they?" He yelled at me.

"Where's who?" I asked stepping back. Kaz and Oliver were staring wide eyed at me and goldilocks.

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" He said exasperated.

"The store clerk that sold you the weird costume" he pulled out his hammer and was about to strike me when a huge green monster came crashing in and was barreling right towards me and him. I grabbed him and supersped us out of the way. The green guy had recovered from his crash and was now headed for us. Again. Kaz and Oliver were blasting him with fire and water. for once they're doing something useful with their powers. I ran at the green guy, leaving goldilocks a bit disoriented. it turned towards me and ran at me, it's fists in the air.

 **Yay another cliffys!**


	16. Confessions and questions

**HI GUYS *dodges all the random things thrown at me* HEY IM SORRY OKAY!? I've been dying under a pile of homework for the last few months... also thanks for the follows! it really means alot to me. ANYWAYS, THE LONGLY AWAITED CHAPTER!**

BREE POV

Out of all the villains me and my brothers fought, this green guy was the hardest. Maybe because my brothers were not with me this time. He (or is he an it?) came smashing down on me. I once again ran out of the way. Thankfully I wasn't a Bree pancake. Downside is he smashed right through the floor and into the basement. I jumped in the creature sized hole right after him. Kaz and Oliver followed me me.

"what happened to Goldilocks?" I asked them.

"let's just say that he is out cold" Oliver smirked. Gosh they're worse than Adam and Leo. God just thinking about the torture those two are going through with the incapacitator right now scares the crud out of me.

"um wasn't Chase down here with the Davenbros?" Kaz asked.

"the Davenbros?" Oliver asked.

"oh schist, CHASE!" I screamed which got the green guys attention. He was holding a chunk of the floor and chucked it at me. I blasted it away with my proton frisbee and continued to frisbee him while Kaz and Oliver threw fire and water at him until he slumped to the ground and turned into a regular sized man.

"woah" Kaz said as he went to poke him. I slapped his hand away and scolded him.

"okay sheesh mom" Kaz said sarcastically. I ignored his remark and started looking for my little brother with Oliver assisting me by moving floor 3 long hours, we were about to give up when a groan was heard from the elevator. I ran to the doors while Kaz had tied up the formally green guy. Oliver pried open the doors to reveal the Davenbros, Quicksilver, and Chase.

"How vo you two put up with them?" Quicksilver whined, motioning to my dad and uncle.

"to be honest, I really don't know" I replied as I went to Chase, "are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm good" he answered. We walked over to where goldilocks and the green guy was tied up with a support bea.m.

"Really oliver? Which building is this from?" Chase asked.

"This one. I stole it from your room" he grinned. Chase was now glaring at him. Ignoring them, I wake up to our two captives; one of which was starting to stir.

"Ugh. What happened?" He asked me. His black and gray hair was messy and he was squinting at everything (maybe he has glasses) and that's when I realized he wasn't wearing clothes.

"oh god!" I said covering Chase's eyes. Oliver ran and gave him one of my dads outfits and moved the bar so he can change much to mr Davenport's dismay.

"thanks" the guy said.

"Your welcome" I responded.

"Bree get your hands off my eyes!" He complained. I did after messing with him a little.

"Anyways who are you and why the heck did you attack me?!" I asked the guy. He reddened a little bit, "sorry if the other guy caused you any trouble. I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner" he told me.

"Nice to meet you but you still didn't answer my question. Why did you attack me?"

"We got a distress call from Wanda and tracked her location." He said. I looked around for her but i didn't see her or Skylar!

"one second" I said as I left to find the security footage. Chase took over the questioning from me.

*Time skip of Bree watching the video*

HOW DARE SHE! She took her away and knocked us out! When I get my hands on her I'm gonna throttle her. I go to find QuickSilver who was helping Kaz clean up.

"I need to talk to you" I said, pulling his arm. After showing the video, he looked shocked.

"Vhat the heck was she vinking!?" He said, exasperated.

"I don't know. But what I do know is we are gonna fix this and find everyone" I said confidently. To be honest, I was terrified. We barely managed to beat the incapacitator the first time and he isn't gonna fall for the same trick twice. And Adam is dead, Leo is probably well on the way to death, and god knows what he's doing to Skylar.

WANDA POV

"well what?" Leo said cautiously. Telling them this could get me killed but I can take it anymore. The guilt has been eating at me since I knocked out everyone back at their tower. I looked around to make sure no one bad is close by before continuing.

"I'm gonna tell you everything and you can't tell anybody. Or try to kill me" I told them.

"Depends on what you did" Adam snarled. I could tell he didn't trust me and I actually don't blame him.

"So basically I am being forced to kidnap you guys and bring you to the incapacitator. And if I try anything they are gonna kill my brother" I said very quickly, "I knocked out everyone at your tower using my telepathy and-"

"and what my princess?" Ultron smirked, walking in from doing god knows what. I looked at Adam and Leo for any ideas when Leo took over, "and that's why batman isn't better than superman" Leo said. Adam looked highly offended at Leo's remark while I just went with it.

"Betrayed by my own brother" Adam faked dramatically.

"If we're going to be technical, neither one of them are superior to the other, Ultron said, "According to the movies and comics there has not been a moment where one beats the other and.." I blocked out their conversation, went outside and called Pierto. After a few minutes if ringing, he picked up.

"Wanda Maximoff vou better have a good reason for pulling this!" He yelled at me through the phone.

"Vhat did I do?" I faked innocence.

"Vou know what you did. Vou took Skylar to the person that wants to kill ver!" Shoot he found out. At least he didn't find out about what I did to Adam yet. "Vhere is she?" He asked me, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Vin a stone black cage" I responded. I heard shuffling from the other side of the phone when another voice came on the line.

"SCARLET IM GONNA KILL YOU!" A boy, I presume Oliver, shouted.

"you're not gonna touch her" Pierto snapped. Even when I betrayed him by taking away his crush he still defends me.

"Fine. You're safe. For now. Wait what do you mean by 'stone'?" He asked me. I take a peak inside to see that the incapacitator had returned to taunt them again and he dragged away Leo while Adam screamed his name.

"Give me one second Pierto" I end the call and walk inside to see a peculiar sight, Adam was in tears.

"I'll make sure he doesn't hurt him" I promised him.

"Take me with you" Adam demanded.

"I will but first I need to do something" I replied. I grabbed a piece of the cage Skylar was sleeping in.

"Leo told me it was coal, which is kind of stupid. She can break out of it anytime" he croaked. I sneaked into the room the incapacitator took Leo into to see him fighting multiple robots, even though he can barely stand. I freeze time and free Adam so he can grab Leo. Afterwards I call Pierto.

"I could've done it in a flash vou know" he said.

"Vhatever. Anyways the cage is made of coal. I don't know why-" Oliver, who was listening again cut me off.

"WAIT COAL!? Scarlet you have to get her out of there coal is her weakness!" He screeched.


End file.
